Pokémon Shipwreck II (A rocketshipping fanfic)
by Starlord4125
Summary: During Team Rocket's second attempt to lure Ash and friends onto a ship, the St. Laurence, the ship capsizes, and they're left behind. Again! On their journey to escaping, James becomes confused about some of his feelings. But this time, escaping isn't as easy and innocent as it was the first time. When they get out, they realize that something has gone terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I'm Starlord4125, and this is my first fanfiction. It may not be that great, but I'm really trying here people! Please bear with me. I promise that you'll like this story. So, without further explanation, I give you Pokemon Shipwreck II.

(Disclamer, I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters that I will be using.)

(Narrator)-It's a beautiful day in Saffron city, Kanto, and our heroes are getting ready to leave. What they don't know, is that Team Rocket is going to be aboard that same ship, the St. Laurence, with them. It was all part of one big elaborate plan to try and catch Pikachu. That night, everyone is woken up by the loud crash of thunder. The St. Laurence is violently thrashing back and fourth. As Ash carefully makes his way over to the window, he realizes that the St. Laurence is capsizing. Team Rocket has also noticed this, and that everyone else is safely off of the St. Laurence. They had been forgotten again! What will become of our heroes, Jessie, James, and Meowth this time? We'll find out soon! (End of narration.)

"Why does this always happen to us?! Why can't we just have some GOOD luck for once!?" Jessie and James both whined. "In my experience, there ain't no such thing as luck." Meowth sighed. "Where do you have room to speak? The boss never yelled at you directly!" James scolded Meowth. "Guys! Fighting is not going to get us anywhere at this point! Let's just find a way to get off of this stupid ship!" Jessie yelled. James and Meowth backed down, and reluctantly nodded their heads. "Now come on!" Jessie growled. James got up, and followed her. James was thinking. The last time he and Jessie were in this sort of situation, there was something different. A different feeling of sharing those moments with her. A new type of confusion when they went through the experience together. After that though, the feeling kind of died out. He was still curious to find out what it was. Maybe he would find out this time. Who knew? They were Team Rocket. Anything could happen. James knew at this point though that if they were going to escape the St. Laurence, they would have to follow Jessie's lead.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were stuck on a capsized ship. Again. Yay. Ash and Brock were sitting on the floor, while Misty rattled off ideas on how to get out of the ship. "We could go through the hull again. Wait, but we don't know where anything is on this ship! So how are we going to get out? Oh no. This is not good. We're just going to have to trust our instincts, and try not to get lost while exploring the ship. Well, what do you guys think?" Misty turned toward Ash and Brock. They weren't paying attention. "WERE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING!? THIS IS IMPORTANT! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Misty screamed angrily. Brock and Ash jumped and stood at attention. "Will you guys ever get it?" Misty muttered under her breath. "What do you think we should do?" She asked them. "Do about what?" Ash asked stupidly. "Getting off of the ship!" Misty grunted, trying to have some patience for the two bumbling idiots. "We could go through the hull again." Brock suggested. "Yeah! Let's go to the hull!" Ash added on to Brock's suggestion. "And how do you suppose we find the hull genius. This is the biggest ship in all of Kanto!" Misty snarled at Ash. "Uhhhhhhhhh... You don't happen to have made a model of the St. Laurence as well? Did you?" Brock asked hopefully. "No. I didn't." Misty said as her face fell. "I think that for now, we should check to see if anyone else is on board, and then come up with a plan together!" Brock proposed. "Good idea Brock!" Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison, and they were off.

"Please tell me you brought your good, non-man eating water pokemon this time?" Jessie pleaded James. "Yes. I did. I have my Gyarados." James responded. "Thank God! Wait, WHAT!? YOUR **GYARADOS!?** " Jessie and Meowth gasped in fear and disbelief. "BUT HOW!?" Jessie asked outrageously. "I captured it. Yesterday morning, I was walking by the water, when one just appeared. It had its back facing me, so it didn't know I was there. So I just captured it. No problem." James shrugged. Meowth tugged on James's shirt. "ONe does not simply _catch_ a Gyarados." Meowth told him. "Well, one did!" James grinned, hoping that this would impress Jessie. "Besides, it knows that I am its master now, so what could possibly go wrong?" James casually asked Jessie, Meowth, and himself. They were rounding a corner when BAM! They rammed into something. Jessie, James and Meowth all looked up. "Twerps!?" The three said in unison. "Team Rocket!?" Ash, Misty, and Brock continued. "Deja vu!" James pressed his palm against his head in utter confusion. "What are you three doing here?" Ash interrogated. Jessie, James, and Meowth all inhailed sharply, but then exhaled in defeat. "This was all just one big elaborate plan to catch Pikachu." Jessie sighed. "If we work together to get off of this damned vessel like last time, we promise we won't try to catch Pikachu in the process." James grunted reluctantly.

Chapter 2

I'm going to be doing this in one big paper for now because the chapters thing on my account isn't working at the moment. So, enjoy! Don't worry, we'll get to rocketshipping soon!

"This is just great. We're stuck with you losers again." Jessie snarled as they walked through the St. Laurence. James rested his hand on her shoulder. "Jessie. Cut the kids some slack. We have to work with them to get off of this thing!" James cooed. Jessie turned and took hold of his hand. "Don't touch me." She remarked. James felt a shiver when she took his hand. He was still out of it when Meowth jabbed at him with his sharp claws. "James! You should know better then not to be touchin Jessie when she's in them states of hers." Meowth warned James. "I know Meowth. But I've gotten scolded by Jessie so many times that it doesn't even matter to me anymore." James said. Something wasn't right about James. Meowth could tell. Meowth, knowing that Misty was the most understanding of the twerps, daughter out to her. Hey Misty? James ain't lookin so good. Could you ask him what's going on?" Meowth asked Misty in his sweetest, most sugar coated voice. Misty hesitated. "Fine." She responded out of her kindness.

"Hey James. What's wrong? You just haven't seemed to be your usual giddy Pikachu catching Team Rocket guy you are most of the time." Misty suggested in the sweetest way possible. "I don't really know. I... I just have a bad feeling about this." James looked over to Jessie, and then back down to the ground.

BUM BUM BUUUUM ohhhh cliff hanger. Don't worry. I'll update soon. Until then, talk to me. What do you think will happen next? I want to hear your thoughts people!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. I'm Starlord4125, and this is my first fanfiction. It may not be that great, but I'm really trying here people! Please bear with me. I promise that you'll like this story. So, without further explanation, I give you Pokemon Shipwreck II.

(Disclamer, I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters that I will be using.)

(Narrator)-It's a beautiful day in Saffron city, Kanto, and our heroes are getting ready to leave. What they don't know, is that Team Rocket is going to be aboard that same ship, the St. Laurence, with them. It was all part of one big elaborate plan to try and catch Pikachu. That night, everyone is woken up by the loud crash of thunder. The St. Laurence is violently thrashing back and fourth. As Ash carefully makes his way over to the window, he realizes that the St. Laurence is capsizing. Team Rocket has also noticed this, and that everyone else is safely off of the St. Laurence. They had been forgotten again! What will become of our heroes, Jessie, James, and Meowth this time? We'll find out soon! (End of narration.)

"Why does this always happen to us?! Why can't we just have some GOOD luck for once!?" Jessie and James both whined. "In my experience, there ain't no such thing as luck." Meowth sighed. "Where do you have room to speak? The boss never yelled at you directly!" James scolded Meowth. "Guys! Fighting is not going to get us anywhere at this point! Let's just find a way to get off of this stupid ship!" Jessie yelled. James and Meowth backed down, and reluctantly nodded their heads. "Now come on!" Jessie growled. James got up, and followed her. James was thinking. The last time he and Jessie were in this sort of situation, there was something different. A different feeling of sharing those moments with her. A new type of confusion when they went through the experience together. After that though, the feeling kind of died out. He was still curious to find out what it was. Maybe he would find out this time. Who knew? They were Team Rocket. Anything could happen. James knew at this point though that if they were going to escape the St. Laurence, they would have to follow Jessie's lead.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were stuck on a capsized ship. Again. Yay. Ash and Brock were sitting on the floor, while Misty rattled off ideas on how to get out of the ship. "We could go through the hull again. Wait, but we don't know where anything is on this ship! So how are we going to get out? Oh no. This is not good. We're just going to have to trust our instincts, and try not to get lost while exploring the ship. Well, what do you guys think?" Misty turned toward Ash and Brock. They weren't paying attention. "WERE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING!? THIS IS IMPORTANT! GET WITH THE PROGRAM!" Misty screamed angrily. Brock and Ash jumped and stood at attention. "Will you guys ever get it?" Misty muttered under her breath. "What do you think we should do?" She asked them. "Do about what?" Ash asked stupidly. "Getting off of the ship!" Misty grunted, trying to have some patience for the two bumbling idiots. "We could go through the hull again." Brock suggested. "Yeah! Let's go to the hull!" Ash added on to Brock's suggestion. "And how do you suppose we find the hull genius. This is the biggest ship in all of Kanto!" Misty snarled at Ash. "Uhhhhhhhhh... You don't happen to have made a model of the St. Laurence as well? Did you?" Brock asked hopefully. "No. I didn't." Misty said as her face fell. "I think that for now, we should check to see if anyone else is on board, and then come up with a plan together!" Brock proposed. "Good idea Brock!" Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison, and they were off.

"Please tell me you brought your good, non-man eating water pokemon this time?" Jessie pleaded James. "Yes. I did. I have my Gyarados." James responded. "Thank God! Wait, WHAT!? YOUR **GYARADOS!?** " Jessie and Meowth gasped in fear and disbelief. "BUT HOW!?" Jessie asked outrageously. "I captured it. Yesterday morning, I was walking by the water, when one just appeared. It had its back facing me, so it didn't know I was there. So I just captured it. No problem." James shrugged. Meowth tugged on James's shirt. "ONe does not simply _catch_ a Gyarados." Meowth told him. "Well, one did!" James grinned, hoping that this would impress Jessie. "Besides, it knows that I am its master now, so what could possibly go wrong?" James casually asked Jessie, Meowth, and himself. They were rounding a corner when BAM! They rammed into something. Jessie, James and Meowth all looked up. "Twerps!?" The three said in unison. "Team Rocket!?" Ash, Misty, and Brock continued. "Deja vu!" James pressed his palm against his head in utter confusion. "What are you three doing here?" Ash interrogated. Jessie, James, and Meowth all inhailed sharply, but then exhaled in defeat. "This was all just one big elaborate plan to catch Pikachu." Jessie sighed. "If we work together to get off of this damned vessel like last time, we promise we won't try to catch Pikachu in the process." James grunted reluctantly.


End file.
